Im Herzen tief vergraben
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Pairing SSHG, klassische Sprache! Sie treffen sich zufällig, sie begehren einander, doch es ist nicht richtig, oder?


_Hier ein etwas ungewöhnliches Werk von mir._

_Kurze Erklärung dazu - ich liebe klassische Texte und konnte nicht widerstehen, zumindest ansatzweise etwas in dieser Art zu schreiben! _

_Zudem sei noch erwähnt, dass sowohl Severus Snape, als auch Hermine Granger in dieser One-Shot nicht in Character sind! Außerdem gehören mir auch nicht die Rechte an ihnen ( ach, das ist ja mal was ganz Neues ;)_

_Ich habe mir hier ein großes Maß an Kitsch erlaubt - Zudem habe ich mir selbst einen Wunsch erfüllt - diejenigen von Euch die öfter bei mir lesen, werden vermutlich wissen was ich meine ;)_

_Also, ich wünsche (wie immer) viel Spaß!_

* * *

An den von mir verwendeten Personen und Handlungsorten des Harry Potter Universums besitze ich keinerlei Rechte.

Die Geschichte selbst ist jedoch mein Eigentum und darf ohne meine Zustimmung weder verwendet, kopiert, noch übersetzt werden!

Aus gegebenem Anlass weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass Zuwiderhandlung eine Straftat darstellt!

* * *

_Im Herzen tief vergraben_

Im unendlichen Schweigen der alles bedeckenden Nacht, schlich sich, ein in Schwarz gehüllter Mann, durch die Gänge des schlafenden Schlosses.

Er war rastlos. Gehetzt durch das blanke Entsetzen, das sich in der Nacht zuvor seinen Augen geboten hatte. Wenn auch heute die Nacht des geheiligten Vaters war, so hatte die Nacht zuvor der Huldigung des Satans gedient. In völliger Gewissheit dieses Frevels, beging er nun das Fest der Liebe ohne jegliche Wärme und Geborgenheit, um seine Schuld, zu eines verschwindend geringen Anteils heut zu sühnen.

Kein Glanz sollte sein Auge treffen - kein Wort der Freundlichkeit an sein Ohr dringen.

Gefangen in des eignen Trübsinns schritt er dahin, gefolgt nur von den stets ihn begleitenden Dämonen.

Doch Einhalt gebot ihm nun einer Kerze Schein. Welch Unmut trat in ihm zutage, als er des Funkelns wurd gewahr.

Denn bald darauf erblickte sein Auge, was er so sorgsam sich bislang verboten hatte. Ein Weib, so engelsgleich, dass seine Seele ward berührt, schlich sich gleich ihm, zu einem unbekannten Ziele.

Seines Herzens Schlag hielt inne und er sah, wie sie ihn ebenfalls erblickte. Ein Aug traf das andere, und ins Schwarz der Nacht gehüllt, hätt er nicht vermocht zu sagen, ob sie erschreckt oder schlicht nur überrascht.

"Was wollt Ihr hier, bei Nacht und auf dem Flure?" fand er mit Müh die Stimme wieder, die ihm sonst allseits gegenwärtig war.

Doch seine Rede war wohl nur ein Flüstern, denn die Jungfer, die sich Hermine nannt, wandte den Kopf in seine Richtung, als habe sie seiner Worte Klang kaum vernommen.

"Oh, Sire - verzeiht, ich habe mich nur bemüht eines Traumes Schatten von mir zu lösen. Wollt mich entwenden dem boshaften Griff der eigenen Gedanken, indem ich Zerstreuung suchte - und Schutz."

"Schutz?" fragte er mit einer Stimme, die ihm nicht schien wie die sonst doch so vertraute.

"Gewiss - und wo ich Euch nun vor mir sehe, da spüre ich, dass Ihr mit der Nacht so eins seid, dass Ihr in der Lage wäret sie zu bändigen. Sprecht mit dieser Euch vertrauten Seele und bittet sie, mir nicht mehr nachzustellen. Denn ich bin am Ende meiner Kräfte - und will sie mich besiegen, so ist es ihr bereits geglückt."

Sein Geist wurde langsam nur gewahr, welch sonderbare Forderung sie an ihn stellte.

"Die Nacht ist mir ebenso fremd wie Euch. Wie kommt es, dass Ihr denkt sie sei meine Verbündete?"

"Weil Ihr der Nacht so gleicht. So kalt - so dunkel - so leblos."

Das Herz - in seines Körpers Wärme doch gehüllt - fühlte sich mit einem male so leblos an, wie sie es ihm und der unschuldigen Nacht zum Vorwurf machte.

"Wenn Ihr mich verletzen wollt, so reiche ich Euch lieber eine Klinge. Die Hiebe eines Schwertes scheinen mir leichter zu ertragen als die Wunden, die Eure Worte schlagen", erwiderte er mit schwacher Stimme.

Ihr Blick war forschend, unstet, voller Zweifel ob das was sie gehört, dem Munde des Mannes vor ihr war entsprungen. Doch schließlich schlug sie ihre Augen nieder.

"Verzeiht - ich wollte Euch nicht verletzen. Ich dachte vielmehr, dass dies Euer Begehren sei. Schwarz wie die Nacht - geheimnisvoll, ebenso voller Rätsel. Die Nacht erweckt Furcht - auch dies scheint Ihr mit Eurem Gebaren zum Ausdruck bringen zu wollen."

Ein Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle, das nicht schauriger von einem Sterbenden hätte ausgestoßen werden können.

"So seid auch Ihr nur allzu gern bereit, das zu sehen, was das Auge mit dem ersten Blicke wahrnimmt. Wie könnte ich es Euch verdenken. Sprecht, was soll ich tun, um Euch den Schrecken der Nacht zu nehmen?"

"Erklärt Euch! - So erklärt Ihr mir vielleicht ebenso die Nacht und nehmt mir meine Furcht vor Dunkelheit und bösem Traume!"

"Es gibt nichts zu erklären. Was mein Dasein ausmacht, ist in einer hohlen Hand zu tragen. Der Rest ist wertlos wie des Wassers Glanz."

"Und wenn des Wassers Glanz zwar wertlos, aber dennoch von außerordentlicher Schönheit ist? Was dann, mein Herr? Was, wenn der Glanz an sich, mir wichtiger erscheint als der Wert des Goldes das ihn ausstrahlt? Ich dachte so oft an Euch in letzter Zeit. Meine Gedanken waren auch heute bei Euch - bevor ich einschlief sah ich, wie Ihr Euch grämtet. Doch erst der Traum verlieh mir Einsicht. Ihr grämt Euch nicht nur - Ihr leidet! Wie eines Tieres unerhörter Schmerzensschrei, so schreit auch Ihr in die Nacht - vergessen von allen, die Euch einst liebten."

"Da gibt es nicht viele, die sich des Vergessens schuldig machten", erwiderte er tonlos.

Sie sah ihm schweigend ins Gesicht. Seine dunklen Augen ließen sie vergessen, was sie zu sagen sich vorgenommen.

AufZehenspitzen sich erhebend, brachte sie die Lippen auf die seinen, bevor ein Zurückweichen seinerseits zur Unterbrechung dieses leichten Kusses führte.

"Ihr solltet nicht mit einem Manne spielen, der Euch zu leicht nur für ein Spielzeug halten könnte."

Ihr Blick war sonderbar entrückt während sie die Finger an die Lippen führte, als wolle sie erspüren, ob es die selben waren wie vor dem Kusse.

"Wenn Ihr mich für ein Spielzeug haltet, dann spielt mit mir. Unter Euren schlanken Händen will ich gerne so lange zu Eurer Freude dienen, bis Ihr des Spielens müde seid."

"Nein, das ist nicht recht. Ihr seid Euch nicht im Klaren was Ihr sagt. Wenn Ihr es wäret, so würdet Ihr es einem Jüngling zuflüstern der Eurer würdig ist. Ich werde Euch jetzt verlassen, bevor der Wille mir entgleitet, Euch unbeschadet ziehen zu lassen."

Mit eindringlicher Stimme hielt sie ihn auf. "Ihr könnt mir nicht schaden wenn Ihr bleibt - wohl aber wenn Ihr nun geht!"

Nur eine Armeslänge von ihr entfernt, gefesselt vom Klang der verführerischen Stimme, hielt er inne.

"Ihr scheint wirklich nicht zu wissen was Ihr sprecht. Glaubt Ihr gar es sei ein Traum, der sich hier zwischen uns ereignet. So lasst mich Euch versichern, dem ist nicht so. Bis heut hasstet Ihr mich so tief aus Eurer Seele, dass kein Ende der Verachtung abzusehen war. Und nun - Ihr bittet mich zu bleiben - mehr noch - Euch zu berühren?"

"Ihr habt mich recht verstanden. Es war der Wunsch Euch heut zu spüren, der mich hinausgetrieben aus meinem warmen Bette auf diesen eisgen Flur."

Er wich einen Schritt weiter von ihr und seine Augen forschten nach einem Funken des Spottes. Als er keinen zu erkennen vermochte, hob er, fest entschlossen seine Stimme an.

"So lasst mich denn einen Handel anbieten. Wenn es Euch ernst ist mit Eurem Wunsche, so werden wir uns morgen just zur selben Zeit wieder hier an diesem Orte finden. Erscheint Ihr nicht, so werden wir niemals mehr über dies Ereignis sprechen. Nehmt Ihr meinen Handel an?"

Sie tat einen Schritt in seine Richtung und zögerlich, als wolle sie ihn nicht erschrecken, wagte sie einen zweiten. Dann, ehe er abermals Gelegenheit zum Rückzug hatte, streckte sie ihre Hand nach seiner aus und schüttelte sie gar tugendhaft.

"Dieser Handel gilt, Sire. Ihr werdet mich hier wieder finden - und seid Euch dann bewusst, wonach ich suche."

So sprach sie und verschwand so schnell, gleich dem Schein einer Kerze die der Sturm hat ausgelöscht.

In dieser Nacht konnt er den Schlaf nur mühsam finden und als das erste Licht des Tages brach herein, war er entschlossen der Verlockung zu widerstehn. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopfe hatte er hin und hergewälzt, genau wie seinen Körper in dem Bette.

Doch was nicht sein durfte, würde er nicht aus einer Lasterhaftigkeit heraus geschehen lassen.

Bewies nicht die Enthaltsamkeit zur richtigen Zeit, die Standhaftigkeit des Mannes? War es nicht ein Loblied auf die Sittsamkeit, wenn er dem verführerischen Körper strikt entsagte, den sie ihm gar so vorbehaltlos feil bieten wollte.

Und würde sie ihn auch noch so sehr umgarnen in der kommenden Nacht - sein Entschluss stand fest - er würde ihr trotzen.

Doch als die Stunde hereinbrach, in der das Treffen nahte, war er geleitet von des Menschen größtem Daseinswunsch. Er wollte sie noch einmal sehen - so ganz und gar in voller Pracht - doch nur schauen, nicht berühren - sie verlassen, bevor seine Gier den reinen Wunsch verdrängen würde.

So ging er, eingehüllt in dunkle Roben, erneut zur Stelle wo er sie des Tags zuvor getroffen hatte.

Die schlanke Gestalt eilte ihm so geschwind entgegen, dass er die abwehrenden Hände nur im letzten Moment erheben konnte.

Fragenden Blickes sah sie ihn an. "Ihr machtet mir einen Vorschlag. Warum seid Ihr hier, wenn Ihr nicht gebt, was Ihr zu versprechen wart bereit?"

Der Glanz in ihren Augen rührte ihn an, bis ins tiefste Innere. Dennoch ließ er seine Hände in zurückweisender Geste zwischen ihnen schweben.

"Ich kam nur um Euch zu Verstand zu bringen. Geht nun zurück in Euren Turm und träumet nicht von Dingen, die Euch nicht bestimmt sind."

"Nicht bestimmt? Nicht bestimmt? Wollt Ihr bestimmen, was mir vom Schicksal ist bestimmt?"

Ein Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle. "Schicksal ist ein allzu großes Wort. Es war wohl eher die Laune des Zufalls, dass wir uns gestern sind begegnet."

"Zufall?" fragte sie schwach, "Zufall...ich liebe Euch und Ihr nennt es einen _Zufall?_"

Eh er sich klar über ihr Tun, wand sie sich schnell an ihm vorbei und lief davon, wie Wild das vor dem Wolfe zu flüchten sucht.

"Es ist besser so..." dies war ein Flüstern nur auf seinen Lippen und seine brennenden Lenden straften diese Worte lügen - doch er war sich des Sieges über seine Lust gewahr und nahm mit Stolz ihn zur Kenntnis.

Als er die Halle querte, sah er die Eingangspforte offen stehn. Leise Schneeflocken wirbelten herein und bedeckten schon der Halle kalten Boden.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er zur Tür, doch ehe er sie schloss, kam ein Gedanke ihm. Und um sich seines Verdachtes zu vergewissern, spähte er hinaus in die eisige Nacht.

Da sah er Fußspuren, wie sie nicht eindeutiger hätten zu erkennen können. Sie führten von dem Schlosse fort.

Mit bangem Herzen zog er den Umhang fester um sich und verließ nun ebenfalls das Schloss, ohne sich zuvor in wärmere Gewänder zu hüllen.

Der Schnee gab knirschend Laut unter seinen Schritten, doch sonst war alles seltsam still.

Um ihn herum fiel Flocke um Flocke, sich vermehrend zu einer immer dicker werdenden Decke aus Schnee. Diese Decke umfing auch ihn nun sacht. Die Kälte in den Knochen spürend, ging er den Spuren nach, die er im glatten Weiß mühelos zu erkennen vermochte.

Dann sah er sie dort liegen.

Mitten im Schnee erstreckte sich Hermines jugendlicher Körper.

Mit eiligen Schritten war er an ihrer Seite angelangt. Seine Hand nach ihrer Wange ausgestreckt, die bereits erschreckend kalt war, ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken.

"Was macht Ihr nur?" fragte er ohne die geringste Hoffnung auf Antwort.

"Sterben", erwiderte sie leise.

"Kommt mit ins Warme, sonst sterbt Ihr wirklich noch", gab er sich Müh zum Aufstehen sie zu bewegen.

"Lasst mich hier. Ich spür die Kälte bereits nicht mehr. Sie hat mich angenommen als ihresgleichen. Mein Herz ist kalt, jetzt, da Ihr es zurückgewiesen habt. Kümmert Euch nicht um mich - geht - geht und vergesst mich!"

"Wenn man mich morgen schuldig macht für Euren erfrorenen Körper, kann ich schwerlich nur vergessen. Kommt mit mir und nehmt Abstand von diesem törichten Plan."

"Warum? Nur damit man Euch nicht die Schuld geben kann für meinen Tod? Ihr seid Schuld - denn ich bin gestorben - auch wenn mein Herz noch schlägt."

Er hob sie ohne jede Mühe auf seine Arme. Ihrer Hand, die nach ihm schlug, wich mit Leichtigkeit er aus und hielt sie schließlich fest, um ihr die Kraft zur Gegenwehr zu nehmen.

"Euer Herz wird wieder lebendig schlagen, wenn Ihr den Richtigen gefunden habt. Das _ic_h dies nicht bin, wird Euch dann so klar erscheinen, dass es Euch schmerzen wird je dieses Schauspiel aufgeführt zu haben. Doch seid Euch meines Schweigens sicher. Ihr sollt nicht leiden unter diesem Fehltritt heute, wenn Ihr nun vernünftig werdet und mit mir ins Schloss zurückkehrt."

Kein Zeichen oder Nicken kam von ihr. Sie war erstarrt von Kälte - innerlich wie äußerlich.

_Leblos_ hatte sie einen Tag zuvor ihn noch genannt. Nein, leblos war er nicht. Auch wenn er sich nur allzu bewusst war, dass seine Pflicht darin bestand sie zu beschützen - da von Gesetzes wegen sie unter seiner Obhut stand - so klopfte dennoch nicht nur sein Herz in einem sonderbaren Takt, als er so nah sie spürte und ihre Brust an seiner weich zu liegen kam.

Was das Gesetz verbot, schien angesichts des Sturms in seinem Körper wie blanker Hohn, denn die Natur war stark und forderte von ihm, sich dem zu ergeben, was das Leben stets von Neuem schuf.

Das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Lenden und die erhebende Wirkung desgleichen, ließ ihn sie näher nun betrachten.

Wie leicht es wäre - wie erfüllend. Doch nur für einen Augenblick wär dies die Wirkung - was folgen würde wär Verdammnis.

So trug er sie, bis sie im Schlosse angelangt.

Dort sah er ernst ihr ins Gesicht, um dann auf eigene Füße sie zu stellen.

"Ich möcht nun keinerlei Unbedachtheiten mehr von Euch hören. Geht in Euren Turm und erfreut Euch der Jungfräulichkeit, die Ihr immer noch als höchstes Gut besitzt, und einst dem Manne schenken könnt, der Euch zur Gattin wird gewinnen. Macht nun, dass Ihr mir aus den Augen kommt!"

Mit kaltem Blick, der nichts nach außen dringen ließ, sah er ihr nach, wie sie in stillen Tränen schwimmend ihm den Rücken kehrte und leise bebend ihn verließ.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ein Jahr war vergangen, in dem sie tunlichst des anderen Wegs gemieden hatten. Wenn er sie Zaubertränke lehrte, so geschah dies mit größter Gleichgültigkeit und Distanz. Seine Augen ruhten nie lang genug auf ihr um preis zu geben, ob er ihr auch nur die geringste Bedeutung zumaß.

Er wollte sie nicht strafen, doch jeglicher Kontakt hätte das Feuer in ihm erneut entfacht, das er mit Öl schien gelöscht zu haben.

Heut war der Tag des großen Weihnachtsballes. Severus war beseelt von eigentümlicher Stimmung. Es war so sonderbar in diesem Jahre nicht zu grauenvollen Taten, im Zeichen seines wahren Meisters gezwungen gewesen zu sein.

Der Lord war nunmehr seit einem halben Jahr in der ewigen Dunkelheit verschwunden, die früher oder später jedes lebende Wesen umfing.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke hatte nie solche Erleichterung bisher erfahren, wie an dem Tage als diese Botschaft ihn erreichte.

Nun saß er hier, inmitten seiner Kampfgefährten und Kollegen und spürte, dass er zu lange sich all dem verschlossen hatte.

Ob er es jemals schaffen würde, sich wohl zu fühlen unter diesen Menschen? Doch wenn nicht unter _diesen_ Menschen, dann wohl bei niemand sonst.

Unwillkürlich ging sein Blick zur jungen Frau, die leichten Fußes und mit glockenhellem Lachen sich im Kreise drehte. Ihr die Hände reichend, tanzte ein Jüngling mit ihr, dessen braunes Haar bis auf die Schultern reichte. Er gehörte dem Hause der Ravenclaws an und war mit Gewissheit nicht dumm. Kein Wunder, dass ihre Wahl auf ihn gefallen war. Doch noch weniger verwunderlich war, dass seine Wahl genau auf diese junge Frau gefallen - war sie doch zu einer wahren Schönheit nun gereift.

Severus Augen trafen kurz sich mit den ihren, als in ihrer Drehung sie zu ihm sah. Er verbot sich jede Reaktion und gelangweilt war sein Ausdruck, als er den Kopf in eine andere Richtung wandte.

In seinem Geiste war das Bild von ihr, wie sie ihm all dies angeboten, was nun ein jeder Junge im Schlosse sein größtes Begehren würde nennen. Dies hätte nie geschehen dürfen - nie hätte er ihr einen Vorschlag machen dürfen, sich ihrem Willen zu beugen, wenn sie sich wiederträfen.

Nun verschwendete sie keinen Gedanken mehr an ihn - und ihm war auferlegt, sich nicht nur damals stark zu zeigen, sondern immer wenn seine Gedanken zu ihr schweiften, was zweifellos zu oft geschah. Und dann dieser junge Mann, der sie nun sacht im Arme hielt. Ob er bei Nacht ebenfalls so zärtlich sie berührte?

Severus schalt sich selbst einen Narren - was ging es ihn an? Doch das Tier mit Krallen und Zähnen, welches den Namen Eifersucht trug, hatte sich an ihn herangeschlichen und war über ihn hergefallen, bevor er sich erwehren konnte. Es würdelangsam ihn zerfleischen, ohne dass er auch nur ein Zeichen des Schmerzes und der Qual von sich geben würde.

Denn Hermine war nicht Sein! Sie war nie Sein gewesen - und sie würde nie die Seine werden.

Auf der Tanzfläche drehte sich mit sanftem Wiegen Hermine im Arme eines großen Jünglings. So oft sie ihn auch anssah - sein Haar war von zu hellem Ton und seine Augen trugen den selben Makel. Seine Haut war nicht blass genug und sein Blick war viel zu zart um ihr Blut in Wallung zu versetzen.

Der Mann, dem dies bisher als einziger gelungen, würdigte sie kaum noch einer kurzen Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hatte sich ihm schutzlos gezeigt und war vernichtet worden, denn mit seiner Gleichgültigkeit ihr gegenüber, hatte sie in diesem Ausmaß nicht gerechnet.

Es hatte lang gedauert bis sie dies begriffen hatte. Er liebte sie nicht - begehrte sie nicht. Und wenn Hundert Männer sie begehrten, es war doch nicht dasselbe. Sie hatte _ihn_ gewollt - wollte ihn immer noch.

Doch er war nicht der Ihre - war nie der Ihre gewesen - und er würde auch nie der Ihre werden.

Ende


End file.
